


spare me the details

by hyucklees



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, I have a headache after writing this, Love Triangles, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oblivious, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucklees/pseuds/hyucklees
Summary: “I’m trying to help you become dominant, not become a robot, Jungwoo,” Dongyoung laughs, reaching his hand up to cup around the back of Jungwoo’s head. Just for a second, Jungwoo closes his eyes and smiles as he leans back into Dongyoung’s hand. Dongyoung realizes that this is going to be a lot harder than he thought.(Jungwoo asks Dongyoung for advice and Dongyoung teaches by example.)





	1. part one

“Maybe if I just die, then this won’t be an issue.”

Jungwoo slumps further down into Dongyoung’s bed, wishing the mattress would swallow him up completely and end his suffering. Dongyoung sits up with his back against the headboard with his knees curled up towards his torso, watching intently as Jungwoo’s face scrunched in thought.

“I just don’t think it’s fair--” Jungwoo says, propping himself up on his elbows and glancing over at a bemused Dongyoung, “I don’t think it’s fair that he looks like _that_. Because all I want is for him to, like--”

“Spare me the details, please,” Dongyoung groans.

“I just want him to fuck me up! But he’s not going to do that. That’s not his thing.” Jungwoo drops back down onto the bed. “It’s the eyebrow slit.”

Jungwoo had been living in the NCT dorms for just under a month when he started to realize exactly the things that Lee Taeyong made him feel, and Dongyoung caught on fairly quickly. Dongyoung noticed the way Jungwoo’s eyes followed Taeyong down the hallway when he meandered out of his bedroom in the morning without a shirt on. That’s how they ended up here, in what’s begun to feel like a routine, with a pouty Jungwoo on Dongyoung’s bed complaining about what he can’t have.

“What if you tried being more, I don’t know, dominant?” Dongyoung suggests lightly and receives a hard laugh from Jungwoo. “He’d be into it.”

But the gears started turning in Jungwoo’s head, and he thinks for a moment about it. If Taeyong is the submissive type, and he wants to get close to Taeyong, the easiest solution is to act more dominant around him.

“But I have no idea how to do that,” Jungwoo whines, kicking his feet up in the air a little bit as he says it. He looks over to see Dongyoung with a judgemental sort of smirk on his face, like the older boy was trying not to laugh at him.

“Step one is to stop acting like a baby,” Dongyoung says, stretching his legs out and nudging Jungwoo with his foot. “Haven’t you ever tried to be intimidating before?”

“No, I usually just use my cute boyish features to convince people to do what I want,” Jungwoo blinks up at Dongyoung through his eyelashes, putting on his sweetest face, and Dongyoung kicks him much harder than he did the first time.

“Brat,” Dongyoung says, and he almost means it. Jungwoo was always quiet when they were all together, but he had taken a liking to Dongyoung quickly and opened up to him to the point that he has to stop him sometimes. Dongyoung didn’t mind it, though, if it meant that Jungwoo felt like he had someone to talk to.

“What do you know about being dominant, anyways?” Jungwoo pushes himself up until he’s sitting next to Dongyoung, their shoulders knocking together a little bit at he settles in. “You’re the least intimidating person I’ve ever met.”

“Thanks for the confidence boost,” Dongyoung says, pushing Jungwoo into the wall with his arm. “I’ll have you know that your precious Taeyong happens to think that I’m quite the dom.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jungwoo says, and his eyes grow wide as the smuggest smile in the world presents itself on Dongyoung’s face. “No way. You’re not serious.”

“It was once! We were still trainees,” Dongyoung says, slinging his arm around Jungwoo’s shoulders casually. “But let’s just say, if there’s anyone who can help you get underneath Taeyong’s skin, you’re looking at him.”

Jungwoo groans and throws his head back against the headboard. Dongyoung hisses at the thumping sound, reaching for Jungwoo’s head instinctually.

“Jesus, didn’t that hurt?” Dongyoung says, but Jungwoo just shrugs, clearly suppressing a cry of pain.

“Doms don’t cry when they hit their heads,” Jungwoo says, turning his nose up, but fighting back tears from the dull pain at the same time.

“I’m trying to help you become dominant, not become a robot, Jungwoo,” Dongyoung laughs, reaching his hand up to cup around the back of Jungwoo’s head. Just for a second, Jungwoo closes his eyes and smiles as he leans back into Dongyoung’s hand. Dongyoung realizes that this is going to be a lot harder than he thought.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Jungwoo wakes up 20 minutes before Taeyong does and shakes Dongyoung awake in a panic.

“What? What is wrong with you?” Dongyoung says, peering up at a distraught Jungwoo from where he had buried himself under the covers.

“Taeyong hyung is about to wake up and you told me I need to be more intimidating but I don’t know how,” Jungwoo rambles out all at once, hoping that Dongyoung doesn’t slap him for waking him up before his alarm.

“What do you want me to do?” Dongyoung says, sitting himself up and ruffling his hair with his fingers, “Show you? It’s not that hard.”

Jungwoo looks down at him and blinks, not saying anything. Dongyoung rolls out of bed with a huff and bounds towards the kitchen with Jungwoo padding quickly behind.

“Okay, this is what you’re going to do,” Dongyoung says, halfway between talking and whispering, “Here, actually, let’s just try it. You’re going to be Taeyong, and I’m going to be Mr. Intimidating Jungwoo, okay?”

“Okay,” Jungwoo says, positioning himself near Taeyong’s door. He saunters down the hallway, imitating the way Taeyong always swings his hips while he walks. He looks up at Dongyoung, now posed confidently with his back against the wall, and watches as Dongyoung’s eyes scale up his frame slowly, a shiver forming in his spine. Dongyoung follows Jungwoo toward the kitchen, gaze burning into Jungwoo’s back, and then turns around to head back to his room just as Jungwoo turns to look at him.

“Hyung! Hyung,” Jungwoo whisper-yells as he runs towards Dongyoung’s room, “how did you do that?”

Dongyoung stands there with a satisfied smirk on his face at the way Jungwoo’s eyes are wide and his cheeks are glowing red.

“I’m serious,” Jungwoo says, closing the door behind him, “he’s going to be up any minute. Whatever you just did, tell me how to do it.”

The sound of a door opening down the hall tells them both that there’s no time for an in-depth lesson. Dongyoung turns Jungwoo around and nearly pushes him out into the hallway.

“Just check him out like you usually do, but make sure he knows you’re looking,” Dongyoung whispers, closing the door just enough that he can watch without Taeyong noticing.

Jungwoo rests his back against the wall and crosses his arms in an attempt to look cool, watching as Taeyong steps out of his room in all his shirtless glory.

_Whoa._

Jungwoo snaps back into reality as Taeyong nears him. His ogling has a purpose this morning, and he can’t get distracted for too long. He thinks for a moment and begins to mock what Dongyoung had done before him, scanning up the boy’s whole frame. When their eyes meet, chills don’t run down Taeyong’s spine and Jungwoo is instead met with a soft smile.

“Good morning, Jungwoo,” Taeyong says, patting his head as he passes him towards the kitchen. Jungwoo follows him in an attempt to salvage his pride, trying to repeat Dongyoung’s actions again, but Taeyong spins around to look at him.

“Did you need something?” Taeyong says, his eyes softly gazing at Jungwoo as the other stares back in horror. Jungwoo shakes his head quickly and darts back down the hallway. Dongyoung grabs his arm and pulls him into the room, shutting the door quickly behind them.

“What was that?” Dongyoung says, beginning to pace back and forth on the hardwood floors.

“I don’t know! I thought I did fine but then he smiled, and then I think he might’ve laughed and,” Jungwoo falls down onto Dongyoung’s bed with a sigh, and Dongyoung moves to sit by him. “I don’t think I’m cut out for this, hyung.”

“Don’t say that,” Dongyoung says, bumping Jungwoo gently with his elbow. “It just takes some practice, that’s all. Maybe you can try again at practice? Give him the look while you look all sweaty and intense.”

“Ugh, no,” Jungwoo pouts, putting his head on Dongyoung’s shoulder, “I look so gross when I’m sweaty. I want him to like me, not pity me.”

“You have never looked _gross_ in your life, Jungwoo,” Dongyoung says, but Jungwoo laughs, pushing his hand through his own hair.

“What if I do this?” Jungwoo pulls his head back in his best attempt at a double-chin and crosses his eyes, turning his face towards Dongyoung with a horrifying toothy smile. “Do I look gross now?”

“Stop, _stop_ ,” Dongyoung laughs, pushing his face away. “You do look gross when you do that. But that’s the only time.”

They both sit on Dongyoung’s bed with remnants of giggles in their throats,quietly dreading having to get up from their comfort to get ready for the day.

“I’m gonna go take a shower,” Jungwoo says after a moment, pushing up off of the bed and leaving one side of Dongyoung feeling cold. “Thanks, hyung. I’ll try again later and let you know how it goes.”

Dongyoung waves a little goodbye and Jungwoo walks backwards out of the door and turns towards the bathroom. He waits until Jungwoo is out of sight, then takes one of his pillows and throws it at the door so that it slides shut. He lays back in his bed, wondering if he should rest for a while before the long day ahead, but he knows that he’s far too awake now to fall back asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Dongyoung is sitting on his bed, folding laundry, when Jungwoo comes barrelling into his room with a look somewhere in between shock and horror on his face.

“What happened?” Dongyoung says, stuff the underwear that were in his hand down into the bottom of the pile. He scoots over to make room for Jungwoo, who immediately resumes his normal position staring at the ceiling.

“It worked! I think it worked,” Jungwoo squeals, kicking his feet in the air a little bit. “I looked at him like you showed me and he saw me do it in the mirror and he got this look on his face and you’ll never guess what he did--”

“Did he bite his lip?” Dongyoung asked casually, already knowing the answer.

“He bit his lip! It was crazy! I think he’s into it,” Jungwoo says, falling limp against the bed with a content sigh. A moment goes past of Jungwoo thinking and Dongyoung watching him, waiting for Jungwoo’s next thought to come out.

“I think I should kiss him,” Jungwoo says suddenly, and Dongyoung chokes on the air in his throat. Jungwoo sits up wide-eyed, looking at Dongyoung and waiting for him to catch his breath enough to respond. Instead, Dongyoung just looks back at him, stunned, waiting for Jungwoo to explain himself.

“Well, I mean, guys like that, don’t they? I mean, I would like that, if someone showed enough interest in me to just kiss me like that,” Jungwoo says, trying to put the puzzle pieces together in his head. “Plus, I think it’ll make me seem more dominant. You know, the whole ‘I take what I want’ thing. Make him feel like I really want him.”

“Well,” Dongyoung says, not sure if he wants to agree to Jungwoo’s plan or not. “You’ve had worse ideas, Jungwoo.”

“Right? I think there’s a pretty good chance it would work.” Jungwoo says, his eyes looking up towards the ceiling. “The only issue is that I don’t know how to kiss someone.”

“WHAT?” Dongyoung balked, maybe a bit too loud, and Jungwoo moves to clarify himself before Dongyoung starts yelling.

“People have kissed me! But I’ve never, I don’t know, initiated it?” Jungwoo says, gesturing his hands vaguely as if that would give him any sort of clarity in the situation. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to do that.”

Jungwoo looks at Dongyoung hopefully, trying to read his face, but Dongyoung just holds a steady gaze at Jungwoo. Jungwoo opens his mouth to speak, but suddenly Dongyoung is leaning forward with one hand on Jungwoo’s cheek and the other on the back of his neck and their faces are as close as they could possibly be while still far apart.

“Step 1: Take him by surprise,” Dongyoung says. His lips are close to Jungwoo’s, close enough that he can feel the other breathe. But he pulls back to look the boy in the eye again. “Actually, I lied. Step 1 was the eye contact, which means Step 2 is taking him by surprise.”

Jungwoo closes the gap between the two of them quickly, putting his hands just like Dongyoung did and then their lips are together like magnets. Dongyoung wishes he could say he saw it coming, wishes he could say he prepared for it and fought back the butterflies in his stomach, but he didn’t. So he kisses Jungwoo back and feels Jungwoo tense up just for a moment. The second Dongyoung feels Jungwoo melt, his body becoming pliable under where Dongyoung’s hands found their way to his hips, he pulls away completely. Jungwoo whines slightly and Dongyoung pretends he doesn’t hear it.

“Okay, not bad on the surprise factor. But you let go of all your dominance as soon as I kissed you back, and Taeyong’s not going to know what to do about that.”

Jungwoo nods, still breathing a little hard when he suddenly remembers that this is all about Taeyong. It’s not about the way Dongyoung’s face was so close to his and how Jungwoo didn’t plan on kissing Dongyoung at all until it happened. Jungwoo thinks about it for a second, he remembers the switch in his brain flipping when Dongyoung kissed him. He lost control suddenly, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Jungwoo blinks his way back to reality to see Dongyoung staring up at him, waiting for an answer to a question he didn’t hear.

“Sorry, what?” Jungwoo says, trying to convince his lungs that they don’t need to be breathing as hard as they are right now.

“I asked if you wanted to try again,” Dongyoung says, gesturing his hands in between them. “You don’t have to, I just want to offer you all the help I can give you. It seems like you really like him.”

Jungwoo swallows the lump in his throat and nods, but he’s not sure which part he’s agreeing to. Even so, he leans forward and put his hands on Dongyoung’s shoulders this time, partially to steady himself. He moves their faces incredibly close, like Dongyoung had done before, and breathes for a moment while listening to the way Dongyoung exhales heavily through his nose. Jungwoo closes his eyes for a moment, and when he opens them, he sees that Dongyoung’s eyes are closed in anticipation. He presses his lips to the corner of Dongyoung’s mouth, and then murmurs into the skin there:

“I thought it might work better if I made you wait for it.”

Jungwoo takes Dongyoung’s lips in his and, for the first time in his life, feels like he’s in control. He pushes Dongyoung back with the grip on his shoulders until Dongyoung is on his back and Jungwoo’s legs are on either side of Dongyoung’s body. Jungwoo’s brain starts thinking, a dangerous time to be thinking, and he pulls away before his brain begins to give him any worse ideas.

“Was that too much?” Jungwoo says, his face still close to Dongyoung’s. As Dongyoung’s eyes open, Jungwoo scrambles back off of Dongyoung and sits down beside him again. Jungwoo watches as Dongyoung wipes the back of his hand over his mouth and reached up to fix where Jungwoo mushed his hair against the mattress.

“I think it’s safe to say you’ve figured it out,” Dongyoung says with a laugh, something low and warm about it that Jungwoo doesn’t usually hear in his friend’s voice. “But I would give it time. You can’t go straight from seductive looks to kissing him in a day, because where’s the tension there?”

“But hyung,” Jungwoo says, already giggling at what he’s going to say before Dongyoung even hears the words, “that’s what you did with me.”

Dongyoung opens his mouth to speak and waits far too long for any sound to come out. Finally he managed to rush out “That’s different, we’re--” before Jungwoo is standing up from his spot on the bed and hovering by the door.

“I know, I know,” Jungwoo says, resting his head against the door frame. “You’re the best, goodnight!”

Doyoung falls right back to where he was laying a minute ago, fighting to keep the memory out of his head but failing miserably. He stares up at the ceiling like Jungwoo does when he’s feeling particularly lovey-dovey, but Dongyoung’s chest feels heavy and he keeps glancing at the door as if someone (he won’t admit who) might appear.

He closes his eyes to sleep, thinking that maybe his dreams will take him far away from his thoughts, but all his dreams do is remind him of the way his heart can’t stop pounding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on social media and talk to me about the fact that this whole au spawned from taeyong's line "i became the boss for you" and now i'm spiraling out of control.
> 
> twitter: hesmarklee  
> tumblr (semi i/a): izwon  
> curiouscat (linked to twt): nctdad
> 
> thanks for reading! <3


	2. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings because we all knew this was coming

Jungwoo learns too quickly for his own good.

 

Dongyoung is standing right in the middle of the practice room, and no matter which way he turns, he can see them. Jungwoo’s leaning against the wall, backing Taeyong into a corner, and the look on Taeyong’s face tells Dongyoung exactly what’s happening. Every mirror gives him a new view of the scene, so he fixes his eyes on the floor. The rest of the members begin to trickle out the doors to head home, but Dongyoung can’t will his feet to move.

 

Jungwoo has his his face close to Taeyong’s, not close enough to do anything but close enough to get him flustered. He runs his hand through his hair (Dongyoung told him it was his signature move) and he smiles like he knows something that Taeyong doesn’t. Jungwoo thinks this might be the time to kiss him. He waited a few days like Dongyoung said he should, and he feels like he has to do something before his plans change.

 

Jungwoo glances up into the mirror behind Taeyong’s head and he can see Dongyoung in the middle of the room. Dongyoung looks up just in time for them to make eye contact, and Jungwoo’s smirk says it all.

 

_ Watch what I can do. _

 

Jungwoo catches Taeyong at the end of a sentence that he hadn’t been listening to. One of his hands is on Taeyong’s face and the other is on the mirror behind him. Jungwoo leans forward and presses his lips against Taeyong’s mouth; he feels the same sharp intake of breath, but Taeyong stays frozen, doesn’t kiss back. Taeyong puts one hand one where Jungwoo cups his face and uses the other to hold Jungwoo by the shoulder.

 

“Jungwoo,” Taeyong says, Jungwoo sees something like pity in his eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m just not interested in you that way. I was happy you were finally being yourself around me, but I thought we were just friends.”

 

Jungwoo sputters, not getting any words out. He wasn’t being himself at all around Taeyong, he was being exactly what Taeyong wanted, and it still didn’t matter. Taeyong leaned off of the wall and left Jungwoo there, patting his back as he headed to grab his things. Jungwoo looked in the mirror and saw Dongyoung there with his mouth hanging open just a little bit.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Jungwoo says, not bothering to turn around and see Dongyoung when he can look at the reflection instead. “You saw that, right? What did I do wrong?”

 

“Jungwoo, you didn’t do anything wrong, maybe it--” Dongyoung stands up and starts towards Jungwoo. Jungwoo turns to look at him and Dongyoung thinks he might sees tears forming in his eyes.

 

“No, I want you tell me what I did wrong. Or what you would’ve done better,” Jungwoo is either terribly angry or fighting off tears and Dongyoung can’t figure out what he should do to diffuse either situation. “Start from the beginning, tell me what I did wrong.”

 

“Well,” Dongyoung starts softly, trying to choose his words carefully while Jungwoo stands flaming in the empty practice room. “You kind of backed him in a corner, which is good to get him to focus his attention on you--”

 

“But you would’ve done something different,” Jungwoo pushes, almost like he wants Dongyoung to snap at him. Dongyoung holds his hands up slightly, calling for a truce from the way Jungwoo is challenging him, but Jungwoo’s stare doesn’t waver.

 

“I think it might’ve made him feel… trapped?” Dongyoung says, “like maybe you would rather mug him than fuck him.” He lets out a weak laugh, but Jungwoo doesn’t, so he continues to try and work things out. “It’s more likely that I would do it towards the center of the room than up against the wall and maybe restrain him with my body.”

 

“What, like, bear hug him?” Jungwoo says, his head tilting to the side in confusion. 

 

Dongyoung backs up towards the center of the room away from Jungwoo and motions for him to follow. “Let me show you what I mean.”

 

Jungwoo moves towards Dongyoung and tries to breathe but finds that it’s harder than it was before. He’s not as upset as he was, but his chest still rises and falls quickly as he fights to get blood to his brain.

 

Dongyoung grabs one of Jungwoo’s wrists and tugs it towards him a bit harshly, making Jungwoo stumble forward. He catches Jungwoo by the waist with his other hand, grip strong and eyes searching for Jungwoo’s.

 

“See? Don’t quite feel like you can get away now, but you know you could if you really wanted to.” Dongyoung says. He tugs on Jungwoo’s wrist a little and watches the other boy squirm against his grip. “But the goal is to make it so that you don’t want to.”

 

“Doesn’t this take away the surprise?” Jungwoo says, and Dongyoung begins to remember that he’s supposed to be teaching Jungwoo. “You know, if you’re holding onto to me, well, if  _ I’m  _ holding onto  _ him _ like this.”

 

“Sometimes it’s all about the buildup,” Dongyoung hums, almost lyrical. “Look in the mirror, you can see everything I’m doing, right?”

 

The mirrors reflect off of one another, Jungwoo can see his own face and the back of Dongyoung’s head, but he can see his own back and Dongyoung’s face if he turns just a little bit. Jungwoo nods, watching as Dongyoung begins to move his hand lightly down Jungwoo’s back.

 

“Surprise is nice, but sometimes things work out better if you really work up to what’s coming,” Dongyoung says. He lets his palm rest on the lowest part of Jungwoo’s back and moves his other hand up to Jungwoo’s cheek. “Don’t you think so?”

 

Jungwoo nods again, at a loss for words, hardly taking in the information he’s being given because this is beginning to feel less like a lesson and more like something else entirely.

 

“Look in the mirror,” Dongyoung pulls Jungwoo closer until their bodies collide at the hips, “watch what I do.”

 

Jungwoo’s eyes only stay open for a moment, but he sees Dongyoung’s whole body move forwards until their mouths are together for the third time in 24 hours and if he were in his right mind, he would ask Dongyoung what happened to all that tension that he talked about earlier. Dongyoung moves his hand down to Jungwoo’s ass and digs his fingers into it firmly like he’s trying to make a point.

 

Jungwoo lets a moan spill out into Dongyoung’s mouth and Dongyoung freezes.

 

This isn’t about Taeyong anymore.

 

Both of Dongyoung’s hands fly to the back of Jungwoo’s head, grabbing the hair and tugging it just a bit. He pulls Jungwoo into him further, drowning out the sounds leaving Jungwoo’s mouth with his own lips. He tugs back on Jungwoo’s hair, disconnecting them, and Jungwoo whines at the feeling.

 

“I think I get it,” Dongyoung says, loosening his grip on Jungwoo’s hair. He circles around Jungwoo until they’re both looking into the mirror, placing his head on Jungwoo’s shoulder. “The reason you’re no good at being dominant is because you know your place. Isn’t that right?”

 

Jungwoo feels breath hot on his neck and he hears Dongyoung in his ear, but he can’t convince himself that what he’s seeing is real. Dongyoung slips his hands around Jungwoo’s waist from behind and pulls his torso back until they’re together again.

 

“I believe I asked you a question, Jungwoo,” Dongyoung says, his hands sliding down to rest on Jungwoo’s hips, fingers digging into the skin. “You know you were made to be someone’s good little boy, huh??

 

“Yes,” Jungwoo says with a shaky breath. Dongyoung grips his hips tighter and laughs quietly at the way Jungwoo presses his ass back against him.

 

“ _ My  _ good little boy, Jungwoo,” Dongyoung says, “Do you want me to show you how a real dom takes care of his little boy?”

 

“Yes, hyung, please,” Jungwoo says, squirming against Dongyoung’s hold on him. 

 

“Listen to me,” Dongyoung purrs, his voice fiery and soft all at once, “if you want me to touch you, you have to follow my instructions. Look in the mirror, watch what I do to you.”

 

Dongyoung’s hand on his left hip anchors him in place while the other hand moves to just barely press on the front of Jungwoo’s sweatpants. Jungwoo doesn’t know where to move, whether to push into Dongyoung’s hand or shy away from the pressure. He cries softly, letting his head fall forward into his chest.

 

“You’ve got to keep watching, baby,” Dongyoung says, and the names makes Jungwoo’s head shoot up again until he’s looking back at Dongyoung in the mirror. “That’s better. I told you, you have to do what I ask, or else I’m going to stop until you learn the rules.”

 

Dongyoung moves his hand slowly down Jungwoo’s front and pulls back up, cupping his hands just enough to give Jungwoo a bit of the pressure he wants. Jungwoo’s voice just barely breaks through a breath, just enough for Dongyoung to hear it.

 

“You don’t have to be quiet for me, baby,” Dongyoung whispers right against his ear, “but if you want to hold back, now’s the time to do it. You won’t be able to later.”

 

Dongyoung’s lips work their way from Jungwoo’s ear to his shoulder, kissing every patch of skin in between while his hand works its way under Jungwoo’s waistband. Dongyoung wraps his fingers around Jungwoo’s cock just as lightly as he can, but Jungwoo’s hips jerk forward desperately at even the slightest bit of pressure. Jungwoo lets out a strained cry when Dongyoung begins to grip him harder and Dongyoung’s face turns smug in the mirror.

 

“It’s been awhile since anyone touched you like this,” he says, rubbing just his thumb along the base of Jungwoo’s cock. “Either that or you just really want me.” Dongyoung gives a small tug and Jungwoo’s head rolls back against his shoulder with a groan. 

 

Dongyoung’s strokes pick up speed and Jungwoo’s eyes squeeze shut, the rules be damned, because he just can’t find it in himself to fight what he’s feeling. Dongyoung pats Jungwoo’s ass softly as he takes his hand off of the boy’s cock and he tugs at the waistband of Jungwoo’s pants. Jungwoo quickly removes them without a word, slipping off his shoes and kicking his sweatpants and boxers from his ankles. Dongyoung raises an eyebrow, and Jungwoo removes his shirt as well with no words needed.

 

“Thank you,” Dongyoung smiles, watching as Jungwoo’s cock twitches slightly in the cold air. “Just look at yourself, baby. Doing exactly what I wanted you to. You’ve never looked better.”

 

Jungwoo can see himself in the mirror, completely exposed while Dongyoung walks around him in slow circles, a buzzing hawk surveying its prey. Jungwoo follows Dongyoung with his eyes, moving from the man in front of him to the reflection in the mirror as he passes behind him.

 

Dongyoung stops in front of Jungwoo, his nose scrunched up in a smile. “Do you wanna get on your knees for me, sweetheart?”

 

Jungwoo drops down onto his knees, no need to answer as his eyes fix themselves on the bulge in Dongyoung’s jeans. Jungwoo looks up with soft eyes, waiting for permission to do something.

 

“Well, go on, then,” Dongyoung says, his hand running through Jungwoo’s hair. “If you’re that eager.”

 

Jungwoo’s hands rush to the button on the front of Dongyoung’s pants. His fingers shake with excitement and maybe some nervousness as he pulls down Dongyoung’s zipper and a low hum sounds from above him as Dongyoung watches him. His hand pulls Dongyoung’s cock out and he can’t help but stop a moment to stare at it. The tip of it is pink and Jungwoo would probably call it  _ pretty _ if Dongyoung didn’t put one of his hands harshly through Jungwoo’s hair as an order to do something.

 

Jungwoo brings the tip to his lips while one hand wraps around the base. He sticks his tongue out just enough to like the underside of the head, his head already spinning at the first taste. His fingers reach out to run along the veins on Dongyoung’s cock and he inspects each curve with his fingertips as if they were crafted by God himself. Dongyoung growls under his breath in warning; Jungwoo isn’t giving him what he wants, and his patience is beginning to grow thin. Jungwoo thinks he likes the noises Dongyoung makes when he’s angry, but the last thing he wants right now is for Dongyoung to stop all of this and give him a punishment.

 

No, he wants to save all of those for another time.

 

Jungwoo’s lips wrap themselves around the head of Dongyoung’s cock and his tongue immediately begins to swirl along the skin. He lets Dongyoung push forward into his mouth more, not minding the lack of control at all. Dongyoung pushed his head forward with the hand in his hair and Jungwoo starts to move his lips down Dongyoung’s cock. He wants to take more of Dongyoung in, take in every bit of Dongyoung that he can, but the hand in his hair pulls him back up the shaft again. He falls into the rhythm that Dongyoung’s hand sets for him until he hears a loud groan from above him.

 

“Your mouth is so gorgeous, baby,” Dongyoung says, his hand moving from Jungwoo’s hair to caress his cheek. “It’s like your pretty little face was made to be fucked.” Dongyoung’s voice sounds so soft and careful in between the short moans that he breathes out and Jungwoo hums onto his cock in agreement.

 

Dongyoung’s hand slips back into Jungwoo’s hair and he slowly pulls Jungwoo away from him. Jungwoo slumps in dissatisfaction and Dongyoung wraps one of his own hands around the base of his cock, prodding it near Jungwoo’s mouth again.

 

“Will you let me fuck your mouth, darling?” Dongyoung asks, gently tapping the head of his cock against Jungwoo’s cheek. Jungwoo’s mouth opened immediately, ready and waiting like it was the only thing he’d ever wanted. “You’re such a good boy, letting me use you like this.”

 

Dongyoung eases his cock back into Jungwoo’s mouth, holding the boy’s head steady as he pushes in until he can feel the resistance from Jungwoo’s throat.

 

“Look at you, taking so much of my cock in your mouth,” Dongyoung says, almost sings, and Jungwoo smiles as best as he can as Dongyoung starts thrusting forward into him.

 

Dongyoung’s grip on Jungwoo’s hair is tight, tugging his scalp one way and then the other as he guides Jungwoo’s head to meet his thrusts. Jungwoo pulls down just a little bit, he wants the tug on his hair stronger, to burn just a little bit more. Dongyoung speeds up his hips as he pulls Jungwoo’s head forward further now, reaching back into Jungwoo’s throat with his cock until tears begin forming at the corner of Jungwoo’s eyes.

 

“Shit, baby,” Dongyoung hisses, looking down to watch his cock disappear past Jungwoo’s lips over and over again. “I’m gonna come.”

 

Jungwoo nods hard and he feels a bit of pride in the way Dongyoung’s voice wavers. Dongyoung’s hand inches from the top of Jungwoo’s head to the hair just above his neck, grabbing tight and sending a whine through Jungwoo. His hand forces Jungwoo forward, as far onto his cock as he can force the boy and he lets out a deep groan as his cock twitches at the feeling of Jungwoo’s throat around him. He feels Jungwoo swallow around him as his cum starts to spill into his mouth, and Jungwoo’s beautiful little mouth feels like his own personal toy to use and destroy.

 

Jungwoo beings to choke a bit around him, trying to suppress coughs and take in as much of Dongyoung’s cum as he can. Dongyoung pulls himself out quickly, hissing a bit at the way Jungwoo’s mouth didn’t want to let him go, and he pulls Jungwoo up by the hands until they’re eye-level again.

 

There’s a bit of wonder in Jungwoo’s eyes as he looks at Dongyoung’s expression, the last drops of cum still on his tongue as smiles with pride.

 

“You did so good, baby,” Dongyoung says as he holding both sides of Jungwoo’s face with his hands. He leans in to kiss Jungwoo softly (and a bit possessive) but soon gets his tongue past Jungwoo’s lips, hearing a sweet noise coming from the other as one of his hands moves to grip at Jungwoo’s ass.

 

Dongyoung breaks their kiss apart, this one different than the ones before it. Jungwoo’s lips follow him as he pulls back, so he pecks them softly before leaning back enough that he can make out Jungwoo’s features again.

 

“Do you want me to make you feel good?” Dongyoung says, and Jungwoo’s eyes grow wide with a quick nod of his head. Dongyoung’s hand reaches out to stroke Jungwoo’s cheek with his with his thumb. “Use you words, darling. Tell me what you want.”

 

“I want  _ you _ ,” Jungwoo says with a shaky breath, but his body stays rigid as Dongyoung steps their bodies just a bit closer together. Dongyoung raises an eyebrow, not satisfied with the answer, and Jungwoo breathes in deeply before trying again.

 

“I want you to make me come,” Jungwoo nearly whispers, his features turning soft as he pleads silently for Dongyoung to take pity on him. “Please.”

 

“How?” Dongyoung’s hands place themselves lightly on Jungwoo’s sides, a little bit of a smile playing on his lips. Jungwoo’s heart beats just a little faster at the way Dongyoung looks at him, but his brain reminds him of the question at hand. His thoughts travel from the look on Dongyoung’s face to the way his fingers dig into Jungwoo’s sides. 

 

“With your hands.”

 

Dongyoung is pushing him back against the mirror before Jungwoo even gets the chance to breathe, his hand already closing around Jungwoo’s length.

 

Jungwoo is pushing forward into Dongyoung’s palm, but Dongyoung uses his free hand to push Jungwoo’s hips back, pinning him against the wall.

 

Dongyoung moves his hand so slow it hurts and Jungwoo can hardly breathe. He whines hard as Dongyoung tugs his cock hard once, then stops moving completely.

 

“Please, hyung,” Jungwoo pushes through his teeth. Dongyoung chuckles quietly, picking up a steady rhythm with his hand.

 

“I’ll go easy on you,” Dongyoung murmurs against Jungwoo’s neck, “because you did such a good job tonight. But don’t think I won’t get to see you crying and begging me to come soon.”

 

Jungwoo whimpers and his head falls back against the wall, only inviting Dongyoung to place wet kisses along his jawline.

 

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Dongyoung asks softly in Jungwoo’s ear. “If I tied you down to the bed and teased you until you cried? I’ve been thinking about doing that for a long time, and now I think I have to. Now that you’re all mine.”

 

Jungwoo throws his head forward as Dongyoung twists his wrist around him, his forehead landing on Dongyoung’s shoulder as he squeezes his eyes shut.

 

“Hyung, can I, please--”

 

“Go ahead, baby,” Dongyoung smiles, finally letting Jungwoo buck into his hand to match his strokes. “You’ve been so good. I want you to come for me.”

 

Jungwoo’s arm flies around Dongyoung’s neck to brace himself as he thrusts into Dongyoung’s grip and his ears begin ringing as his orgasm begins to take over his own body. His thrusts grow still but Dongyoung’s hand continues fast; Jungwoo’s cum shoots out, leaving streaks on Dongyoung’s pants and the floor beneath them.

 

Jungwoo cries out into the crook of Dongyoung’s neck as Dongyoung leans down to press soft kisses against his shoulder. Dongyoung’s hand continues up and down the shaft, slowing down but guiding Jungwoo from the last moments of his orgasm, until Jungwoo has to reach down and stop him from continuing. They stay there for a long moment, burrowed in each other’s collars while Jungwoo’s body occasionally shutters.

 

Dongyoung winds his fingers into Jungwoo’s hair and pulls him back gently so that they can look at each other while Jungwoo’s bangs stick to his forehead and his cheeks are flushed red. His eyes hang half-open but they still retain that look of wonder.

 

“Let’s get you dressed so we can head home,” Dongyoung smiles, placing a kiss on Jungwoo’s nose like all the lust in the room had evaporated into sweetness. “You look cute when you’re all fucked out like that.”

 

Jungwoo chuckles softly at that, letting his head lull back against the mirror while Dongyoung goes to retrieve his clothes from where they sit in a pile on the floor. He closes his eyes and nearly falls asleep standing, only coming back to reality when he feels Dongyoung tug him forward just a bit, away from the wall.

 

Jungwoo sees something soft in Dongyoung’s eyes as he slowly guides Jungwoo to step into his boxers and sweatpants. When they reach his hips, Dongyoung leans forward with a smile and steals a peck from Jungwoo’s lips. Jungwoo’s brain reminds him of the heat of the moment, the words he didn’t get to think about while they happened.

 

_ My good little boy, Jungwoo. _

 

_ Now that you’re all mine. _

 

Jungwoo lets Dongyoung raise his arms up and slip his shirt over his head, already half-asleep as Dongyoung guides his feet to his shoes. As Dongyoung stood up to meet Jungwoo face to face, Jungwoo draped his arms around the older boy’s shoulders and nuzzled into his collarbones like that was his bed for the night. And maybe Jungwoo felt like he could be someone’s.

 

Maybe Jungwoo felt like he could be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta-dah! that's it. we did it, they did it, and we're all happy here. thank you so much for reading and giving me all the amazing comments and feedback! not only have i accepted doyoung as my nct bias, but i've also fallen head over heels for dowoo after n'27 so expect to see more from me about these two in the future! thanks for reading :)
> 
> experience my hardstan hours live on twitter 24 hours a day @hesmarklee or stop by my curious cat /nctdad and talk to me about whatever the latest developments in ncity are on any given day.
> 
> thank again!
> 
> \- jen


End file.
